All I Want For Christmas, Is A Little Italian
by Tak Dragon
Summary: Gilbert is sent out to the streets by Ludwig, with the mission to buy food for Christmas. However, along the way he meets his Italian friend, Feliciano, who comes with him to celebrate Christmas together. However... this Christmas will become a little better than all of the previous ones!


**Hey, everyone~! This is just a drabble, but I hope you enjoy it~ ^^ Merry christmas everyone~!**

* * *

It was a cold winter evening. Everyone was out on the streets, buying things for Christmas. Gilbert was one of them – or actually not. He wasn't buying anything. He was just walking around, aimlessly. He could have stayed at home, in his room, but Ludwig had chased him out of the house. He had tried to protest, but nothing he did helped. And thus, he ended up here, on the street, shivering because damn, it was cold...

Was there anywhere to go to? Of course, he could go to the McDonald's... He doubted if that would do him any good. Well, at least it would be warm there, he hoped?

Well, it would be a whole struggle to go there, too. The streets were crowded. It would be hell to go through there. He should get a medal if he actually managed to reach the other side... And, hey, he liked medals. He should try it.

He threw himself into the crowd, and tried to get to the other side. A lot of 'Fuck you!', 'Watch out!' and 'Look in front of you!' later, he finally managed to cross the street. He was actually panting. He cursed softly, and leaned against the wall. "Fuck this day..." he grumbled. He really would prefer to just play games at home.

Suddenly, he thought he heard someone calling out to him. He looked around him, but couldn't see anyone he knew, or who looked like they needed him. He sighed again, and was just about to walk into the building, when he heard it again. It was immediately followed by a tug at his sleeve.

He looked next to him, and stared into the face of an angel. An angel with big, golden eyes, his soft cheeks red from the cold, his lips formed into a gentle smile, and his face surrounded by light brown bangs. His head was covered by a hood, keeping the snow away from his face.

Gilbert was lost in those eyes for a while, before he grinned. "Hey, Feli~! What brings you here?" He dragged the other with him into the McDonalds, and took a seat. His friend followed him, and sat down across him. "Hey, Gil~! I... I didn't think I would see you out there, ve!"

The German grinned, and looked at Feliciano. "I didn't think so either~ Why are you here, and not back in Italy? Don't you want to celebrate Christmas together with your brother?"

The Italian shook his head, smiling at his friend. "Well... I wanted to, but he's going to spend it with Antonio... So, I thought I would surprise you!" He smiled brightly. "Gil, what are you doing here? Don't you want to be at home?"

Gilbert chuckled. "I see, I see. Well... If I could choose, I would have been at home. But unfortunately, I wasn't... allowed to choose." He reached over and patted Feliciano's head. "I'm glad that I found you though~ You made everything a bit more awesome~!"

The younger boy smiled. "Ve~! Anyway... Where were you going, Gil? To the market?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Neh... It's way too crowded there. And cold. Actually, I just want to go home... But according to Ludwig I-" A devillish grin appeared on his pale face. "Wait... Ah! I know! When I take you with me, he will surely take me in again!" He immediately stood up, and took Feliciano with him.

They went back outside again, and Feliciano pressed his gloved hand into Gilbert's, afraid to get lost. The German held his hand, and together they walked back towards the house. Gilbert opened the door immediately, grinning widely. "Hey, Lud! Guess who's here!?"

From the living room, there was a grumbling voice. "Are you back? I just told you to go to the city..." Heavy steps followed, and there appeared a man in the hall. "Gilbert, get back-..." He paused when he saw that his brother wasn't alone. "Feliciano...?"

The Italian waved at his friend. "Ludi~!" He ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Ve~! I want to spend this Christmas with you guys, if that's okay~!"

The taller German blushed, but patted his friend's head. "Of course, Feliciano. I don't see why not."

Feliciano cheered happily. "Yay~! You are great, Ludi!"

Gilbert walked closer to him, and he patted Feliciano's shoulder. "Come on, let's go to the living room." He removed Feliciano's coat – wasn't he nice? – and then his own. After that, he took the other two back to the living room.

The Italian gasped as soon as he saw the three huge dogs lying on the floor. He had originally been really scared of dogs, especially big ones, but... these dogs were an exception. They were his friends!

He knelt down in front of the old German Shepherd, and hugged him tightly. "Ve~ Ciao~!" Then he hugged the other two dogs too. "Veee~"

Gilbert smiled warmly, when he saw him happily greeting the dogs. He sat down on the couch, and patted the spot next to him. "Why don't you sit here, Fel? I can get the beer, and the food, and we can watch a movie, how about that?"

Feliciano looked at him, and he smiled. "Ve~! Yes! Let's do that, Gil! Though... Which movie are we going to watch? A nice one, right?"

Gilbert cackled. "Lud! Get the porn movies!" he yelled towards the general direction of the kitchen.

The small boy immediately turned a bright red. "Ve! G-Gilbert! I-I really don't need to w-watch such movies..." he stammered, becoming really flustered.

The albino next to him snickered. "I was just joking... Ah, we can watch a nice family film together, or something." He patted Feliciano's head. "That, or... we could dance!"

"Dance..?" Feliciano wondered out loud, tilting his head. "Why... why should we dance?"

Gilbert laughed softly. "So cute. We're going to dance, because that's fun." He stood up, and took Feliciano's hand, dragging him with him to the small balcony. "Heh, it's so cheesy. LUD! MUSIC!"

Feliciano quickly shook his head. "Ve... I don't think that is necessary..." However, he didn't want to upset the German, so he just decided to go along with it.

Though... the music didn't come, and Feliciano was left staring at Gilbert with a dumb expression. "Can we go inside now, please?" he said, and before he had heard the answer, he already sat down on the couch.

Gilbert pouted, and followed his friend. "Hmm... What more can we do, then!?"

"You still suggested to watch that movie," Feliciano said, crossing his arms.

The albino shook his head, and he wrapped one arm around Feliciano's shoulders. "We can... Hmm, we can also give each other presents!"

The look on the Italian's face changed from slightly annoyed to downright guilty. "I... didn't buy you any present... I... I'm sorry, ve..."

The German chuckled, and he patted Feliciano's head. "Don't worry. It's okay, it's okay." He grinned. "You don't have to give me any present. We could make a present. But, it's already great enough that you are here~"

Suddenly, Feliciano looked around. "Where's Ludi?"

Gilbert sighed. Once again, the little Italian had his attention on his brother... He couldn't blame him, though. Those two had been friends for a really long time. And, even though Gilbert had known Feliciano earlier, Ludwig was the one to always stay with him...

"I think he's gone to do the shopping he had forced me to do..." he said, forcing a grin on his face again. "Which means, that we have the house all for ourselves!"

Feliciano smiled softly. "Ve~ That's good, right?"

"Definitely." Gilbert nodded. "So... What do you really want for Christmas?"

The Italian blinked at him. "Ve?" Seems like he was a little bit confused... "Ah, I really don't know. I just want happiness~ And pasta!"

"You're adorable," Gilbert said, his voice surprisingly soft. He grinned when Feliciano's face turned a bright red. He couldn't help but to reach out, and cup his face. His cheeks were so soft...

"And... what do you want for Christmas, Gil?"

Gilbert thought for a little. Well... There was a lot he wished for. New games, for example. But... that all was not the most important thing he was thinking of. For sure, it wasn't. He tilted his head a little. "Why do you want to know?" Ah, stupid question...

Feliciano glared at him for a little while. "You are weird, Gil. I'm asking you because you asked me first. And if I know what you want, then we can go shopping. We can go somewhere, and I will pay, and you can grab everything you want!"

Gilbert shook his head, and he wrapped his arms around Feliciano. "I already have everything I want. Here, in my arms."

It was silent for a long while after that cheesy response. Gilbert couldn't do anything else, other than staring at Feliciano's face, which was gradually turning redder and redder. "Y-You..." he finally whispered. The shock was audible in his voice.

"Yeah... Yeah. I want you for Christmas, Feli."

The two stared at each other for a long while. The silence was becoming more painful with every second that passed, for Gilbert. Though, at that moment...

Feliciano leaned forward. He pressed his lips gently against Gilbert's cheek. "Ve... You're also cute, Gil."

Though that wasn't the answer he had hoped for, it was at least something! A blush appeared on the German's face, too. He stared at Feliciano with wide eyes, his lips slightly parted in surprise. "A-Ah..."

The Italian giggled. "Adorable!" Then, his lips moved. The next second, Gilbert couldn't breathe anymore. Because those soft lips, those beautiful lips, those lips he had fantasized about... were suddenly touching his own.

He couldn't do much else than to wrap his arms around Feliciano, and kiss him deeply. It was what he had wanted to do for so long... ever since he had seen Feliciano for the first time, he had thought that he was the cutest thing ever. It was really a beautiful thing, to be able to do this now...

Feliciano suddenly pulled back with a giggle. "Ve, Gil, you look so weird~" He kissed him again. "Hehe~ But so pretty... And sexy~" he said, licking his lips.

Gilbert's blush became even redder than Lovino's could ever be. Of course, he knew that he was sexy, very sexy even, but... he never had thought that it would come from Feliciano...

He immediately pressed the other down on the couch. He kissed him happily, and luckily, Feliciano kissed back.

It didn't take long for their clothes to end up on the floor.

* * *

Ludwig groaned, while he took the heavy bags of food into the house. Why couldn't Gilbert just do this himself? Well, it was not that he didn't like it that Feliciano was here – he loved it, actually, no matter how much he did not want to admit that he liked it that much... But, Gilbert could do the shopping too!

He groaned once again, and dragged the bags into the kitchen. Suddenly... he heard something. A sound. Actually, multiple sounds. Those kinds of sounds that made his face become a dark red. He didn't want to look further, but... he needed to investigate. "What is going on in-"

He got abruptly stopped, when he saw it. His brother and his best friend, in a rather... intimate embrace...

It didn't take him long to turn around and slam the door closed. He was rewarded by a loud cackle coming from Gilbert. Oh god... This was so embarrassing... He would have to throw that whole couch away as soon as they were done...

* * *

Gilbert held Feliciano tightly in his arms. "Ahh... That was definitely what I wanted for Christmas. And then you say that you have no presents for me!"

Feliciano blushed softly, looking at the other. "Ah... Well... Ve, I... didn't think you would want something like this..."

The German kissed his face. "Of course I want to. I... I love you, Fel."

The Italian smiled. "Ve~ I love you too, Gilbert! Merry Christmas!"

Gilbert chuckled, and tightened his grip on the other, playing with his hair. "Yeah. Merry Christmas, Fel."

He smiled happily. This was the best Christmas ever!


End file.
